Switched Roles
by The Return of Chocoberry Twist
Summary: When Bulma throws a little fit, a mass explosion has given her injuries that could last for months. Under the circumstances, Vegeta has to be the one to take care of her until she recovers. Could new feelings blossom?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

I have some chapters of Understanding Mathematics ready, but review counts dropped drastically after its hiatus. I thought that while I waited for the readers to realize I finally updated and the story is still going strong, I'd experiment with some B/V. Yeah, let me know if it's good or not.

Disclaimer: I'll say it slowly. Faaaaaan fiction.

Full Summary: When Bulma throws a little fit, a mass explosion has given her injuries that could last for months. Under the circumstances, Vegeta has to be the one to take care of her until she recovers. During this period, could new feelings blossom?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Switched Roles<em>

Bulma Briefs.

An Earthling. A female Earthling. A weak, hard-headed, conceited, multiple-lunged, foolish, temperamental female Earthling.

It would always be questioned by him and everyone else how the two ended up together. He was a Saiyan, a prince of pure (well it was), royal bloodline, and she was an Earthling with a death wish. Back in the day, they couldn't seem to stop bashing heads with one another, and even now that was still the case. Vegeta was sure the only time, save a few softie moments he disappointed himself with, he showed her any care was in the bed. But it happened.

No matter how many times he blinked and expected her to be throwing a recently repaired training bot at his face while yelling colorful words, he would instead open his eyes to the bewildering setting of their decent bedroom, sunlight filtering through the window and playing on her beautiful face, with the two of them snuggling close under the tangled covers. Deciding a little wouldn't hurt, the prince pulled his frail Earthling mate closer to his solid chest.

The prince opened his onyx eyes and laid them upon his most prized possesion, which he hugged closer to his chest. Admiringly, Vegeta ran his fingers through the soft turquoise tendrils. No one's mate would ever bear a color as unique and silky as his, no one.

As the light and melodic snores of the woman soothed his ears, Vegeta thought back to all they had to go through to be brought together.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Yamcha," Bulma said impatiently, "I can't. Unlike you, I'm busy." As she sorted through her toolbox, the other hand occupied with screwing in some loose bolts on the bot, Bulma resorted to the awkward position of holding the cell phone between her leaning head and shoulder.<p>

_"What do you mean, unlike you?"_

The question made Bulma roll her eyes as she installed a new spur gear inside the training bot's motherboard.

"I mean, all the other Z Fighters are too busy training to invite their girlfriends to a fancy dinner. And I'm too busy trying to satisfy an impossible prince of monkeys, so you're on your own."

_"So you're saying I'm not training," _Yamcha said plainly from the other end.

"Define training," she responded.

_"..."_

Bulma smiled triumphantly and it shined through her words. "Yeah, I thought so."

_"Why do you care so much about Vegeta getting what he wants?" _Yamcha asked abruptly with obvious sneer, and it was a question that started Bulma.

"What makes you think that? I just want him to leave me alone," Bulma barked, irked already.

_"Well, you're choosing him over me!" _Yamcha declared in a rising voice.

Bulma gasped in exasperation and shock; that was out of bounds. "Maybe because he knows how to treat a lady a lot better than you do!" Bulma lied.

Before Yamcha could respond, she dropped the screw driver in her non-welding hand and reached up for her Capsule Corp. cell phone to press END. The blue-haired heiress turned and tossed the cell phone with a furious cry. It landed in a test tube of a bubbly green chemical on a lab table.

In reaction, the lime green substance boiled to the peak of the beaker and oozed down the glass, onto the metal table. Bulma gasped and rushed over to it. She read the label instead of reaching in for her cell phone in case it burned skin, and her sapphire eyes grew wide. If she was calculating right, then the results would be...

Bulma was already whirling around, but it was too late. A blood-curdling feminine shriek was drowned out in the roars of a massive explosion.


	2. Unwanted?

**Author's note**

I've gotten complaints on my other story about short chapters, so I hope this one was long and eventful enough. Review please and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You'd think I'd play babysitter and put aside my training for Earth scum like you?" The growl was faint, but Bulma could hear it just fine. She tried to pin-point who the voice belonged to since her eye lids were too heavy to see for herself, but nothing in her head seemed clear.<p>

The blue-haired heiress tried to command her body to sit upright or make a sound, but only her fingers twitched. Nothing else worked. She had no idea where she was either, and that made her fingers twitch frenziedly. All she knew was that her body ached all over, and were her legs elevated? It felt like it. The only hint to her location was a soft beeping emanating from next to her and she wasn't sure what that was.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I know you must be busy, but this is such a great opportunity, you know? I just couldn't pass it up, it's a dream come true," a squeakier, more cheerful voice replied.

"And I've got an important business trip." This voice was mildly gravelly, but it was still giddy and familiar. "Besides, she's woken up once. I'm sure she'll be fine in no time once those...those sensor beans?"

"Senzu!" the first voice snapped.

"Oh, my mistake. Until the senzu beans are back. But we can trust you to take of her, can't we?"

"I'm a warrior, you senseless fool. I don't stand by a female's side, an Earthling one at that, until they recover," the other barked. A name with no background popped into Bulma's head: Vegeta.

"Well isn't he ambitious, right, honey?" A growl emitted in response to the high-pitched female. Bunny, came to Bulma. Mother?

"Shut up and stay on topic!" Vegeta roared. She didn't blame him for being annoyed, her mother was overly cheeky, but at least he knew what the topic was! At that, Bulma tried to open her mouth and ask none politely, but a burning sensation in her jaw forced it shut. Best to just tune in, she decided with a mental groan of pain.

"Now Vegeta, don't get your spandex in a knot-"

"What!"

"-it'll only be for a while and then we can come back and take over to spare you any more of her hairpin turn-arounds." With a moment of thought, Bulma identified this speaker as her father.

"I won't have training delayed by even a minute for the sake of your precious brat. I have other things to worry about than a weak woman meeting the outcome of her hissy fits," Vegeta snarled. Something shattering - glass maybe? - made Bulma wince. It was too hard on her ears.

"Oh, I hope they can replace that. Bulma will be so bored without TV when she wakes up," Bunny remarked as sympathetically as her bright attitude allowed. Vegeta's umpteenth growl of annoyance was inhuman.

It was Mr. Briefs that spoke next. "You know you're out of options, right, Vegeta? No no! Don't break that! Let me finish!"

"Then explain your lip, old timer," Vegeta spat.

"Only Bulma and I have the wit to fix your bots and that gravity room. I'll be halfway across the planet-"

"I know, you blubbering idiot! I have common sense! That's why you're going to stay here-"

"Nope Vegeta, no can do. We have an important company partnership to establish. I can't stay here," Mr. Briefs said, and Bulma could feel the head shake in his words.

"You're not going anywhere or I'll blast your atoms across the universe on the spot!" Vegeta promised.

Pig! Where did he think he was getting off, threatening her father like that? She didn't need to know what they were talking about - a gravity room that she apparently could fix and some parents out of town, she tacked off - to know he had no right.

"I suppose you could," replied her unfazed father, "but then you'd still have to watch over Bulma so she can do the repairs. No no no Vegeta-!"

"GAH!" Another crash caused Bulma to wince. Apparently he broke anything with little effort.

"Don't worry sweetie, we can afford it," Bunny consoled.

"Consider yourself lucky, wrinkly old worm," Vegeta said.

Worm? _Worm? _That was it.

Bulma ignored the pain as she opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful groan. Dead silence fell between the three speakers, indicating they were now focused on her.

"Can you hear me, Bulma, sweetheart?" The voice came inches from Bulma's face. Bunny was probably leaning over her. The mechanical genius nodded, not caring how much that small motion hurt.

"Can you open your eyes?" her father asked, a bit of anxiety shining through.

Bulma's eye lids twitched, but they wouldn't part. They seemed to weigh a ton.

"If you want her to recover, for Kami's sake don't pressure her. Can't you tell she's in pain?" Vegeta barked. Silence fell again, and Bulma couldn't understand why. She also didn't understand why he talked about her behind her back then turned around and gave a crap.

"Wow, you really do have a soft side, don't you Vegeta?" Bunny finally said.

"What? No! I just want to train and her pathetic state is slowing me down," Vegeta corrected angrily.

"Whatever you say, dear."

At last her eyes flickered open to a white room. There was a beige curtain dividing it in half, and a television with a shattered screen hooked on the far wall. She twisted her neck just a little and saw an IV bag fastened into her arm and a heart monitor beeping at a steady pace.

_Oh my God,_ Bulma realized, _this is a hospital!_

The three surrounding her were quiet as she examined her condition. Wires varying in color were attached all around her body, she noted with horror. She didn't like the idea of having her blood vessels pricked. Her legs were elevated at an angle by cloth tied in a loop and encased in a cast of heavy pink gauze, while bandages covered her up and down. She didn't want to know what was under them.

She looked at her father, and she could tell by how her gray-haired father was watching attentively through his glasses that he was a mess under the surface. When she turned her eyes to her mother, the beautiful blonde seemed content that she was at least alive. When she looked at Vegeta, a stoic man with hair resembling a midnight flame, he met her eyes solidly and regarded her with a scowl.

Bulma's sapphire eyes bulged. "Please tell me you're the doctor and not a relative."

"What!" Vegeta's own onyx eyes widened with fury and humiliation.

But Mr. and Mrs. Briefs burst into giggles. When Vegeta shot them glares, Bulma's father shut up with a serious look on his face but her mother couldn't help it and had to palm her mouth.

Bulma glanced at them all with furrowed eye brows. "I don't get it."

"Glad to know you came to your senses sweetie." Bunny wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "I always knew you were right for each other."

Bulma grinned, but it faltered when Vegeta faced her. He leaned in close and Bulma leaned away, frightened a bit by the menacing glint in his eyes.

"We are not, nor ever will be," Vegeta hissed softly, "right for each other. Your ugly voice makes my ears bleed even when you don't yell, and you have no respect for royalty. Do not ever suggest that again."

Absolute fury boiled in Bulma's blood. "You-how dare you! My voice is beautiful! At least I can control my hair, hedgehog!" she shouted and got right up in Vegeta's face snarling like a bull. A little too close-their lips were a centimeter apart. Realizing this, Bulma's cheeks flushed but she didn't move.

Vegeta didn't seem at all threatened. "This hair was inherited from a pure and royal bloodline, wench."

"Like I care," snapped a recovered Bulma. "The only royalty you are is this headache that you just multiplied."

Something flickered in his eyes that Bulma couldn't name. He pulled away from her.

"Vegeta, I think she needs to relax," Dr. Briefs said. Vegeta snorted.

"Thank you!" Bulma said ungratefully and dropped her head on the pillow. "Now...why am I here?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You asked that last time you woke up, woman."

"I never woke up in here!" Bulma yelled.

Dr. Briefs held up his hand in case Vegeta would throw a comeback. "You did. And you were kind of loopy."

Bunny grinned like an idiot. Which contributed to Bulma's decision of not asking for details.

"Your mother and I will be out of town for a while. I have a company partnership contract to settle in America, and your mother has some worldwide cooking festival. So Vegeta will take care of you until we get back," her father informed her.

"Baker's Delight Global Competition," Bunny said with a proud smile.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Don't let that go to your head. It's only so you'll be well enough again to fix my gravity room. And give the piece of junk some major improvements."

Bulma grit her teeth. "I wasn't-"

"Relax, Bulma," Dr. Briefs warned. Bulma let her shoulders fall.

"So you're saying I have to take crap from this jerk for how long?" Bulma muttered. Vegeta growled.

Her father smiled sympathetically. "It could be months until you're better. I should, however, be back in a few weeks. Your mother will be gone longer. Can you two try to function together until then?"

Bulma shook her head angrily. "Function with him? He has no idea how to treat a lady!"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You have no idea how to treat an Elite."

"I don't care what you are, I-" A sharp pain in her head cut Bulma off. She blinked wearily as blurry colors darkened around her.

"Bulma? Honey, are you okay?" Bunny asked shakily.

"I feel dizzy," Bulma mumbled and darkness fell around her.

* * *

><p>"What about Scar-face?" Vegeta asked irritably. But the irritation would've been worse if the woman hadn't just fainted again a few minutes ago.<p>

Dr. Briefs shook his head. "Something to do with baseball. Sorry Vegeta, you're on your own."

Vegeta felt an involuntary twitch come to his eye as he tried to contain himself. "This is bull. I can't believe I'm stuck with this temperamental Earthling."

Bunny clapped her hands. "Oh come on, it's perfect time to be alone with her!"

Vegeta's ki rose as he bunched a fist and took a step toward the woman. Bunny's perpetually closed eyes opened widely for once and she moved behind her husband, peering over his shoulder.

"If you ever suggest that again, your limbs will scatter across the universe," Vegeta threatened.

"Um, I think we should hurry up. I'll be late for my flight," Bunny tittered with her eyes closed again.

"Same here," Dr. Briefs agreed calmly. He waved to Vegeta before leaving the room hand in hand with his wife.

"Bye Vegeta! Have fun!" Bunny called over her shoulder.

Vegeta turned his head to the comatose young woman on the hospital bed. This would _not_be fun. He could've called Kakarot and told the third-class moron to fill in for him, but no way in Frieza's empire would he ask for assistance from his rival. He supposed he really was stuck with Bulma.

That wasn't a good thing, right?

Vegeta's eyes were caught momentarily by the peaceful look on Bulma's face and shallow rise of her chest, but then he shook his head to clear it of the absurd thoughts that ran through his head. _Of course that's right!_

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anybody?" Bulma asked warily as her eyes dodged everywhere in the black abyss. Her questioned was carried away once again as an unheard echo as she took a few steps forward and hugged herself. "Mom? Dad?"<p>

_"Your mother and I will be out of town for a while..." _

Bulma jumped and spun around. "Who said that?" As if on cue, a faded image of her father, only his head to his shoulders, appeared overhead and looked down upon her blankly. "Dad?"

Her father grimaced. _"I'm leaving because I can't stand you anymore." _

"But... But you said you had a business trip!" Bulma said disbelievingly.

_"I lied. I'm sick of your flapping gums and selfishness."_The image of her father then faded away without a good-bye.

"Dad? Hey!" Bulma reached out and ran in the direction from which her father vanished. "Don't go! I'm scared and I don't know where I am!" she called desperately. She tripped over her foot and fell, but instead of getting back up she sat there on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath.

_"Bulma.." _

Bulma looked up. She recognized that voice. Like her father, a nearly transparent illustration of her mother appeared. But by the frown, something was amiss.

_"Mom? What's going on?"_Bulma asked tearfully.

For the first time ever, a sneer crossed Bunny's face. _"Everyone is leaving you behind. You're unwanted." _

Bulma shook her head frantically. _"That's not true!"_she choked out.

_"Unwanted,"_ Bunny mocked her. _"You think we ever cared about you? You're a conceited, spoiled little brat. You're not even pretty, nor near as smart as your father." _

"Dad said I was a genius," Bulma struggled. She swallowed.

_"If we cared about you, why would we leave you alone with him?" _

Bulma had the impulse to look behind her. Through her teary haze, she spotted the familiar muscular physique and unique Saiyan hair of Vegeta approaching her from behind. He was expressionless as he now stood over her, and Bulma met his eyes with her defying ones.

_"Unwanted,"_he repeated and lifted Bulma firmly by the neck. Her cry came out as a desperate gulp for air as his vice grip tightened.

Suddenly the scarred and tan figure of Yamcha appeared. He watched with his eyes at room temperature as Bulma tried to pry Vegeta's fingers off her. She looked over at her on-off boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Yamcha," she choked out. "Help me."

_"Why would I care about you?"_he asked with a look of disgust. Bulma made another choking noise as she watched him turn and fade away like a puff of smoke.

Vegeta's laughter echoed across the black landscape. _"You see? Unwanted." _

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Vegeta was sitting in a red leather chair he had pulled up to the side of Bulma's bed and was about to fall asleep himself until a whimper broke to his ears. His eyes snapped open and watched the woman carefully, who now seemed to be squirming in her sleep. He could smell fear radiating from her as she seemed to wrestle with the blankets. Nightmare, he assumed.<p>

The woman's eyes flew open and she jolted upright with her hand on her heart. Vegeta didn't say anything as she panted for a few moments, then swallowed audibly and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Why am I in the hospital?" she asked weakly.

Vegeta closed his eyes and answered carefully, "You've already woken up here twice..."

"I remember the second time," Bulma interrupted. "And I remember, erm, not remembering you and how awkward that ended up." She winced. "But I still don't remember why I'm so banged up in the first place."

"Don't know exactly," Vegeta answered. "You were probably having another mood swing and threw your cell phone in a beaker. It reacted explosively with the chemical. Now, thanks to your anger management issues, we're both stuck here."

"I do not have anger management issues!" Bulma exploded and punched her bed. Vegeta looked at her blankly. "What about the senzu beans?'

"Gone. Something about the season and the fat blob with the sword never learning," Vegeta explained.

Bulma sulked. Then she blinked rapidly as if something just hit her. "Wait. Did you get me out of there?"

Vegeta growled in his throat and looked away.

Bulma smiled. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Vegeta shrugged, still not meeting eyes.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "I sensed your ki drop. How else?"

Bulma studied the side of Vegeta's face as she thought. _Does that mean he cares about me?_ she wondered.


End file.
